The section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Location based services (LBS) provide all kinds of information services related to locations to help users to obtain information, products and social relationships based on regions. The LBS may position users' locations. In the related art, the users' locations are positioned through existing positioning technologies such as positioning satellites, mobile base stations or wireless fidelity (WIFI) hotspot equipments. The existing position technologies have the following defects:
(1) A positioning way based on the positioning satellite needs corresponding satellite positioning modules (such as global positioning system, (GPS)), and locations of network equipments near to users are positioned through only users' mobile terminals. Therefore, the existing positioning technologies cannot be used by users who have no mobile terminals and the users who have no the corresponding satellite positioning module, such as personal computer terminal users.
(2) Because of network environment of users' terminals or settings of the users' terminals, frequencies of the users' terminals transmitting equipment information may be lower. When the equipment information fails to be transmitted by the users' terminals, the users' terminals can be positioned. Therefore, a period of time corresponding to the positioned locations may be less.